


Ébréché

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Le Collectif NoName Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Secret Santa, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Après la chute, Will se sentait comme une tasse ébréchée, à la limite de la rupture. Son esprit brisé n'était plus qu'un vaste terrain vague où ne subsistaient que des morceaux de son passé.[Secret Santa - Collectif Noname - cadeau pour Angelica R]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Ébréché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Univers : Après le dernier épisode.
> 
> Note : Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName. Cadeau pour Angelica R, j'espère que cet OS te plaira !

_Te voilà tombé du ciel, Astre brillant, fils de l'aurore !_

Isaïe 14 : 12

* * *

La pluie tambourinait sur les fenêtres et sur le toit, noyant la maison sous un déluge de sons qui tenaient éveillé le maître des lieux. Allongé entre ses draps froissés, les yeux ouverts vers le plafond nu, Will tentait de ne pas sombrer sous l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Le bruit de l'eau glissant contre les carreaux lui semblait démultiplié, sonnant à ses oreilles comme un flot continu qui ramenait son esprit à une autre étendue agitée. Il revoyait les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la falaise, l'érodant au fil des ans en lui donnant une forme escarpée, et ressentait l'air du soir qui frappait sa peau aussi durement qu'un couteau. Il savait qu'un événement s'était produit, son corps en portait les marques indélébiles, mais l'absence de souvenirs réels rendait l'expérience plus traumatisante que s'il s'en était souvenu.

Incapable de dormir, il quitta son lit et se dirigea d'un pas automatique vers sa salle de bain, sans allumer les lampes. Les ténèbres nocturnes ne le gênaient plus, il avait mis de côté ses peurs enfantines, remplacées par des cauchemars qui, s'ils étaient plus terribles, ne l'empêchaient plus d'arpenter le noir. Il ne craignait pas les monstres cachés dans les placards, ayant compris que les pires créatures sévissaient à la lumière du jour avec un visage humain. Cette vision du monde n'était en rien plus rassurante mais il préférait affronter la vérité plutôt que de s'enliser dans les mensonges servis habituellement aux plus craintifs ou aux plus crédules. L'unique fléau dont l'humanité devait se méfier était elle-même, les hommes s'entretuaient sans avoir besoin d'une menace extérieure pour les pousser à s'allier les uns contre les autres. Ironiquement, cette violence permettait à Will de vivre, comme tous ceux qui étaient employés dans ce domaine, car la mort était une source inépuisable de travail.

La buée commençait à envahir la pièce lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées macabres. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir touché au robinet mais la chaleur ambiante l'apaisait, le plongeant dans une torpeur plus efficace que ses tentatives désastreuses d'endormissement. Du bout des doigts, il traça une pendule sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, dessinant un cercle approximatif et douze traits espacés de manière irrégulière. Il n'inscrivit que quatre chiffres : le zéro, le trois, le six et le neuf. Il éprouvait un certain soulagement à exécuter ce simple geste, sans toutefois en connaître l'origine. Les médecins l'avaient prévenu en l'abreuvant de discours interminables sur les troubles de stress post traumatiques et l'amnésie rétrograde, l'informant du fait que son corps se souviendrait avec plus de clarté que son esprit en lui dictant des actes familiers à accomplir. La pendule appartenait à cette catégorie de détails que Will avait effacés involontairement de sa mémoire et elle le guidait dès que l'anxiété refaisait surface en le recadrant dans un univers bien réel.

« Je m'appelle Will Graham, énonça-t-il en traçant les aiguilles sur la buée, je suis à Wolf Trap, en Virginie, et il est trois heures du matin. »

Son regard rencontra sa silhouette tremblante là où les perles d'eau avaient été enlevées par le tracé. Il put lire dans ses yeux la fatigue croissante, l'incompréhension qui ne cessait de le saisir, les doutes qui l'assaillaient à chaque rencontre avec des individus de son passé déséquilibré. La chute avait brisé quelque chose en lui et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à cette perte de souvenirs. Les psychiatres avaient hésité à établir un diagnostique précis, ils s'étaient accordés sur l'amnésie en constatant qu'il avait oublié une grande partie des dernières années mais ils avaient eu des doutes sur l'élément à associer : amnésie dissociative due à un choc ou amnésie salvatrice parce qu'il avait commis un meurtre ? N'était-il qu'une victime comme une autre ou devrait-il être jugé pour avoir tué un homme ? Chance ou non, la justice l'avait déclaré innocent d'un crime dont il ne gardait aucune trace dans son esprit, considérant que ce serait une perte de temps d'enfermer un homme qui ignorait jusqu'au nom de sa proie.

Parfois, quelques flashbacks envahissaient son champ visuel et le ramenaient à une autre époque. Will se souvenait de ses enquêtes auprès de Jack Crawford dans le but d'aider le F.B.I à arrêter des criminels, ainsi que des multiples ennuis qui avaient découlé de sa reprise dans ce travail : il en était tombé malade et avait été accusé de meurtres qui n'étaient en rien les siens. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour remonter la piste de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake mais tout se changeait en brouillard à partir du moment où le consultant avait été libéré de l'hôpital psychiatrique pour criminels aliénés de Baltimore. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait pu faire après son retour chez lui alors que plus de trois années s'étaient écoulées. Il avait posé des questions autour de lui pour comprendre et ne plus être envahi par les doutes mais son entourage n'était pas aussi réactif qu'il aurait pu le croire. Sans grande surprise, Jack avait éludé la plupart de ses interrogations en lui affirmant seulement que l'Éventreur était désormais hors d'état de nuire et qu'ils avaient sauvé la population d'un autre tueur en série psychotique. Will avait découvert avec surprise qu'Alana était mariée avec une femme, avait un enfant et dirigeait l'hôpital psychiatrique à la place de Chilton. Ce n'était qu'un bouleversement infime qui aurait pu n'avoir aucun effet si on exceptait le fait que le jeune homme avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait des informations précieuses sur son propre compte. Une femme était venue le voir à l'hôpital, une certaine Molly qui s'était présentée comme son épouse alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. Il y avait eu un long moment de gêne entre eux, tant et si bien que le consultant avait cru bon de s'excuser d'être devenu d'amnésique.

D'un geste agacé, Will coupa l'eau et sécha son visage avec une serviette. Il ne pouvait appeler personne à cette heure de la nuit. Bedelia du Maurier lui avait proposé d'être une oreille attentive s'il en ressentait le besoin mais une voix au fond de lui se refusait à prendre contact avec elle. Plus que tous les autres, la psychiatre ranimait en lui le souvenir d'un homme distingué qu'il n'avait en rien oublié. Hannibal Lecter n'était pas de ces gens qui ne faisaient qu'un aller-simple dans sa vie, il avait gravé son empreinte dans sa tête et, d'après ce que le consultant avait fini par apprendre, dans sa chair. La cicatrice sur son abdomen était une marque indiscutable de la violence dont le psychiatre était capable, même si Will n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la colère à son égard. L'absence de souvenir lié à l'événement en était sûrement la cause : comment haïr quelqu'un pour un acte dont on ne savait rien ?

Après s'être vêtu, Will laissa ses chiens courir autour de sa maison. Ils étaient un point d'ancrage dans son univers, une douceur dont il ne se séparerait pour rien au monde. Il avait bien plus confiance en ses animaux qu'en l'être humain, une conséquence de son boulot qui lui pesait. S'il avait accepté de revenir enquêter, le consultant n'était toutefois pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il lui semblait qu'un vide s'était creusé après ce qu'ils avaient tous nommé « la chute ». Le terme était à prendre au sens littéral car il était tombé du haut d'une falaise, s'était fracassé dans les vagues et n'avait dû sa survie qu'à un ange gardien qui refusait de le voir mourir. Ce mot sonnait pourtant faux aux oreilles de Will, son esprit l'associait à une symbolique religieuse qui n'était en rien encourageante : Lucifer avait chu du ciel pour ses péchés. Quels étaient donc les siens ? Quels secrets Crawford et Bloom lui dissimulaient-ils ?

Las, il s'assit sur les marches du perron, observant ses chiens qui aboyaient joyeusement en jouant dans la neige mêlée d'eau. Will aurait voulu partager cette insouciance animale, se rouler dans la couche blanche pour se laver de ses pensées. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose depuis des semaines, une chose impossible à obtenir mais qui revêtait de l'importance à ses yeux : retrouver Hannibal. Une partie de lui était persuadée qu'il avait déjà effectué un voyage pour le rechercher, dans une autre vie, tandis qu'une autre s'entêtait à le retenir. Ses souvenirs mêlaient l'espoir et la douleur, un curieux ensemble qui ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de parler avec le psychiatre. Ils auraient eu tant de sujets à aborder, sans fard, sans ce malaise qu'il lisait si souvent dans les regards de ses amis ou de ses collègues. Certains murmuraient sur son passage, d'autres exprimaient clairement leur inquiétude quant à sa présence au F.B.I. Le consultant nécessitait une aide extérieure qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Les journaux avaient titré sur la disparition d'Hannibal, de celle d'un certain Dolarhyde et sur sa propre chute. Will avait ainsi lu que le grand Dragon Rouge n'était plus qu'un corps exsangue abandonné sur une falaise, celle-là-même dont il était tombé. Il n'y avait là aucune coïncidence, l'évidence était flagrante, presque obscène. L'empathe avait compris qu'il était un bourreau, qu'il avait dû utiliser ses mains pour parvenir à cette fin mortelle. Il était peu probable que ses blessures ne fussent qu'une conséquence de sa chute, certaines étaient des plaies causées par le tranchant d'une lame, non pas par des rochers. Freddie Lounds avait écrit un article complet – et sans doute faux – sur un combat acharné entre l'Éventreur, le Dragon et le pauvre consultant du F.B.I pris dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas. Ils avaient lutté, il en était sûr, mais aucun détail de la journaliste n'était réaliste. Et sa conclusion ne faisait qu'attiser la peur de ceux qui redoutaient le retour du cannibale car elle s'acharnait à rappeler que le corps d'Hannibal n'avait pas été récupéré.

Un aboiement plus fort que les autres l'obligea à s'ancrer dans le présent quelques instants. Winston était dans une position de prédateur, entre deux arbres, et grognait à l'adresse de quelqu'un que son maître ne voyait pas. Will descendit les dernières marches et rejoignit son chien avec l'assurance d'un homme sur son territoire, conscient du poids de son arme de service entre son pantalon et son manteau. La silhouette se précisa au fur et à mesure de son avancée, prenant la forme significative d'un homme, debout dans la neige, le visage marqué par quelques cicatrices. Ce furent les yeux à la couleur havane qui rompirent les digues de l'esprit de Will et libérèrent les souvenirs enfouis.

Ainsi, ils avaient assassiné tous les deux Francis Dolarhyde. Les détails de leur combat se firent plus précis, le consultant se remémora ce sentiment de toute-puissance qui l'avait assailli lorsque le corps du Dragon Rouge s'était affalé sur le sol, auréolé d'un sang noir sous la lune. Un meurtrier était bel et bien mort cette nuit-là mais un autre avait reconnu sa défaite en ouvrant les portes à sa nature monstrueuse. Will Graham avait délaissé la lumière éclatante pour plonger sans regret dans la noirceur de son âme. Son amnésie était un moyen de défense mis en place pour le protéger de ses propres ténèbres mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur l'attrait que l'Éventreur exerçait sur lui depuis si longtemps.

Cet afflux de pensées perturba sa démarche, le faisant tituber à trois mètres de cet homme qui hantait ses songes. Il détailla les cheveux blonds aux mèches grises, le regard calme, les lèvres fines, cette prestance qui était comme une seconde peau.

« Hannibal ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais le psychiatre l'entendit et hocha la tête. Le plus jeune se surprit à rire, victime de la nervosité qui grandissait dans son ventre. Il crut à une illusion sortie de son esprit morcelé et recollé, l'une de ces visions comme il en avait tant eues lorsqu'il souffrait de son encéphalite. Il tendit sa main droite en avant tout en se rapprochant, effleurant du bout des doigts le manteau du cannibale, découvrant la sensation d'un tissu bien réel. Comme frappé par la foudre, il recula d'un pas, son cerveau tournant à pleine vitesse pour tenter d'analyser ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Hannibal ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'échapper, il attrapa son poignet, sans toutefois le forcer à revenir vers lui. Le contact n'était pas brutal mais Will avait envie de fuir, d'aller se cacher dans sa maison et de réfléchir à tête reposée. La veille, il pensait encore à son psychiatre comme à un rêve lointain, impossible à atteindre. L'avoir sous ses yeux, en chair et en os, bien _vivant_ , était pour lui une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Nous devons parler, reprit l'empathe en tentant de mieux maîtriser ses expressions. »

Cependant, il ne comptait pas lancer une discussion à l'air libre, dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige. Hannibal lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement sans un mot, acquiesçant une fois de plus sans ouvrir la bouche. Will siffla ses chiens avant d'inviter l'Éventreur à le suivre, restant à sa hauteur pour ne pas sentir son regard brûlant sur son dos. La chaleur de sa maison lui remit les idées en place, il s'empressa de conduire le cannibale jusqu'à un fauteuil où il lui intima de s'asseoir. Donner un ordre à un tueur en série n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais le plus jeune n'en était plus à un acte suicidaire près. Il fit chauffer du café sans se presser, essayant de se raisonner quant à la marche à suivre. La partie réfléchie de son esprit lui hurlait de saisir son téléphone, d'appeler le F.B.I et de leur laisser régler l'affaire sans lui mais son côté moins rationnel eut le dessus. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées, Hannibal serait celui qui pourrait répondre à ses questions sans avoir peur de le brusquer.

En revenant dans le salon, Will remarqua que le psychiatre avait docilement obéi. Sans son manteau, le cannibale semblait plus maigre que lors de leur dernière rencontre, comme s'il ne mangeait plus à sa faim. Étrangement, le plus jeune songea que les victimes de son appétit _particulier_ ne devaient pas courir les rues et il se reprocha cette réflexion. Hannibal n'était là que depuis quelques minutes mais il avait déjà repris sa place prépondérante dans son esprit, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas – ou pour être franc, pas _totalement_.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine, attaqua le consultant en posant les deux tasses sur sa table basse.

— Tomber d'une falaise ne vous laisse pas indemne, rétorqua l'Éventreur sans un sourire. »

Le ton était un peu rauque et Will parvint à en déduire que le psychiatre n'avait pas dû avoir souvent l'occasion de parler avec quelqu'un. Après ce bref échange, le silence vint prendre ses droits, s'installant entre eux en maître. Il n'était pas facile de renouer avec une personne que vous aviez serrée dans vos bras avant de la précipiter dans le vide, d'autant plus que la culpabilité choisit le mauvais moment pour serpenter sournoisement dans les veines de l'empathe. Hannibal lui avait montré ce qu'il avait toujours désiré pour eux deux et, pour seule réponse, le plus jeune les avait poussés vers le gouffre de la mort. Il aurait regretté ce geste s'il avait eu toutes les pièces en sa possession pour s'en rappeler mais, désormais, l'heure n'était plus au pardon. L'Éventreur dut le lire dans son regard car il se leva et franchit la faible distance qui les séparait. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient enlacés, couverts de blessures et de sang, unis par le meurtre. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étreignirent pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

« C'était magnifique, murmura Will. »

Il sentit le tressaillement qui agita Hannibal à l'entente de ses derniers mots. Ils reprenaient le film de leur existence à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre avant le grand chamboulement. Les regards valaient mille paroles, leurs yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se dire. Will ne sut jamais qui initia le baiser. Leurs lèvres trouvèrent un rythme pour s'accorder, débutant une danse qui attendait depuis trop longtemps. Il y avait là une part de nouveauté que le plus jeune ne trouva pas désagréable. Les secondes avant leur chute, il avait envisagé de céder à la tentation, d'embrasser l'Éventreur, mais il avait fait un autre choix qu'il estimait désormais discutable.

Le souffle leur manquant, ils rompirent le baiser puis se regardèrent. Leur embrassade reprit, plus vive et passionnée, entraînant leurs corps vers une autre sorte de combat d'où ne sortirait aucun vainqueur. L'hésitation n'eut pas sa place après des années à entretenir une flamme de désir vorace, ils n'avaient plus à s'interroger sur leurs actes. Les mains esquissèrent les premiers gestes, ouvrirent les chemises, caressèrent les chairs marquées par le temps et les blessures. Hannibal avait guéri de la chute mais, à l'inverse du consultant, il n'avait pas été pris en charge dans un hôpital, offrant ainsi à voir des cicatrices irrégulières dues aux soins qu'il avait pratiqué lui-même. Cela ne rebuta pas le plus jeune qui embrassa avec délicatesse chacune des marques, retraçant dans son esprit l'ordre dans lequel elles avaient été faites. Les doigts du cannibale vinrent caresser sa cicatrice sur son ventre, dessinant les contours de ce sourire qu'il lui avait infligé à l'aide d'un couteau. D'une certaine manière, l'Éventreur avait déjà fait sien le corps de l'empathe.

À moitié nus, ils s'interrompirent pour rejoindre la chambre, refusant de céder à leur désir charnel sur le canapé. Will n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, il s'était contenté de quelques fantasmes inavouables lors de nuits trop longues pendant lesquelles son esprit divaguait, donnant à ses rêves le visage du cannibale. La confiance qu'il avait envers Hannibal chassa la majorité de ses appréhensions, bien qu'il fût anxieux lorsque les derniers vêtements furent retirés. Les caresses de l'Éventreur eurent raison de ses dernières craintes, l'emmenant doucement vers une envie plus forte. Son corps répondit favorablement à celui de son amant, l'acceptant contre lui, en lui. L'instant ne fut pas parfait, ils devaient encore apprendre à se découvrir pour mieux s'aimer mais le plus jeune apprécia de sentir l'étreinte rassurante du cannibale, sa peau contre la sienne.

Quelques jours plus tôt, l'avenir lui paraissait incertain et nébuleux, comme s'il l'entrevoyait à travers une brume tenace. Le retour d'Hannibal avait écarté les nuages qui pesaient sur lui, lui ouvrant une autre voie bien différente de celles qu'il avait envisagées. Peu importait le reste du monde si l'Éventreur le tenait dans ses bras.


End file.
